


And that is why you don't swear next to Drei-3

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Destiny 2 - Fireteam of Idiots [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drei-3 Backstory, M/M, You don't swear next to Drei-3, dumb shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight





	And that is why you don't swear next to Drei-3

"Nassiz, slow down! I SAID SLOW DOWN!!", screamed Drei-3 as he could feel the Sparrow of their Hunter slamming into him, crushing him underneath, his world went dark and he could feel death reaching his fingers out for him.  
Nassiz jumped from his Sparrow and run towards Drei's corpse.  
"Oh shit!", he strechted his hand out and a large pulse of white Void-Light went into the Ghost of Drei-3, giving it enough power to resurrecting their Guardian.  
"Shit I am so sorry, Drei-3!", he apologized to the Warlock, who adjusted his neck, then he could see him reading a grenade.  
The last thing the Hunter felt was an explosive devise being thrown at him and the heat as it exploded into his face.  
"LANGUAGE!!", Drei-3 screamed and then simply walked away from Nassiz' smoking corpse, Vrex the Ghost of Nassiz was floating over his Guardian, giving off noises of distress. The mute Ghost then looked paniced around for any Guardian to help him revive his Guardian.  
He could hear a deep sigh and then Sal placed a hand on the round shell of the Ghost, Void Light pouring into the systems of the Ghost.  
"I hope you have now learned why I don't swear around Drei-3", Sal said and Nassiz coughed out a piece of some damaged gear.  
"Y-Yeah", he said with a hoarse voice and then looked to Drei-3, who lunged himself at a Vex, elecricity crackling between the fingers of the male Exo.  
"He looks so sexy when he does that...", he murmured and Sal sighed deep, then gave Nassiz a gentle slap on the back of his head.  
"Don't flirt with him you know he isn't into Exos and I don't want to remind you that he became one without his consent and has to share his body with three others. I don't know what exactly went wrong but...they stuffed three persons into one Exo. All Warlocks but...he struggles with it every day", Sal then explained to him and Nassiz nods, sighing deep.  
"I hope someday someone finds out how to transfer those others into seperate bodies", the Hunter said, looking at their Warlock as he killed a bunch of Vex with his Black Forge Sub-Machinegun.


End file.
